Conventionally, a system has been provided in which a server is provided on a network to deliver moving pictures, and contents of the moving pictures are streamed from the moving picture delivery server in response to an access made from a terminal device. The moving picture contents are then reproduced on the terminal device thereby enabling the moving pictures to be viewed. The number of users utilizing this type of moving picture delivery system has been increased in recent years and will probably be further increased in the future.
If the number of accesses to this type of moving picture delivery system is increased in conjunction with the increase in the number of users of the moving picture delivery system, then the load on the moving picture delivery server will also be increased.
Because of this, a system which restricts access to the server has been proposed, for example, in Patent document 1 described below.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-296269